


Mr. Krabs x Spongebob Squarepants

by Die_tbh



Series: Random stories [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, death mention, drug mention, dumb, shitpost, this is so fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: Mr. Krabs has run out of Ketamine, oh no! He sends out Spongebob to get some for him, he also promises a promotion! But will Spongebob really get what he has waited for his whole life?
Relationships: Eugene Krabs/SpongeBob SquarePants
Series: Random stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595557
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Krabs x Spongebob Squarepants

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of old, I wrote it a while ago but I decided to post it here cause, why not lol. I'm proud of it.

(Based off of Krusty Ketamine)

I walked into work today with a big smile, I opened the door to see Squidward sitting at the counter. He was sleeping, silly Squidward, he can't sleep on the job! Bahahahhahaha. I walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Krabs waiting there for me.

"Ahoy me boyo, would you like a promotion Spongebob me boyo?" My boss Mr. Krabs said to me, looking at me with a lustful look. I was confused but oddly turned on.

"A promotion? Oh boy oh boy! Of course i'd love a promotion Mr. Krabs!!" I said laughing a bit, tho I wondered, was this more then just a promotion? I mean, he asked me out of the blue, it cannot be that simple.

"Spongebob me boy, I need you to get me some... Ketamine first, or else you'll get no promotion!" Mr.Krabs said before walking off, not letting me have a say in it. Oh well, that just means a promotion for me and not Squidward! I walked out to the Chum Bucket, Plankton might have some of this "Ketamine" or whatever Mr. Krabs wanted me to get. I opened the door to see Karen, she looked surprised to see me enter. Silly Karen, why wouldn't I want to visit my good ol' chum Plankton!!

"Hello Spongebob, what brings you here?" Karen asked me, while continuing to read through the magazine she had in her robotic hands.

"Is Plankton here by any chance??" I asked looking around the dusty and abandoned looking Chum Bucket, there were never any customers around.

"He has gone out shopping at the moment, so no, he is not here." Karen answered while flipping to the next page of her magazine, I grimaced as I looked towards the door. Aw barnacles, looks like i'll have to ask Sandy, she might have some Ketamine.

"Aw shucks, well thanks for the help anyways Karen!" I said waving at Karen and leaving the Chum Bucket. I skipped my way over to Sandy's house, it was looking as clean as ever. As I entered, putting on my water helmet, something felt off.... I heard a song playing in the distance, I never heard anything like it before. It didn't seem like something Sandy would listen to. I walked around the TreeDome, hoping to find my good friend Sandy Cheeks, but I couldn't.

"Sandy! Saaaaaandy!!" I called out to my Squirrel friend. Still no response though. I then heard some really weird noises coming from inside the tree of Sandy. It sounded like... I don't know what it sounded like!

"S-Sandy?" I asked walking into the TreeDome house. I saw Sandy standing in front of a giant boombox, that seemed to be playing that horrid song. Dodododododododododododododododod.

"Sandy? Are you okay??" I said very worried for my squirrel friend Sandy Cheeks, she didn't respond though. But I needed to get that sweet Ketamine for Mr. Krabs, so I didn't waste any more of my time.

"Sandy, do you have any Ketamine?" I asked the girl, but yet again, she didn't respond. All she did was turn up the music.

"SANDY I SAID-"

"I ain't Sandy kiddo." She responded in a deep voice, sounding almost like Patrick but even deeper.

"T-Then who are you?" I said suddenly scared.

"I am......." She stayed quiet for a dramatic pause. I peered over to the boombox that was turned all the way up, it wasn't even on but yet it was still playing that terrible, horrible tune.

"I am....... SANSY THE SQUIRRELTON!!!" She yelled turning around suddenly, her eye glowing a bright blue as the music on the boombox blared loudly through those damned speakers. I clasped my ear holes shut to try and deafen the noise, but it was no use, I couldn't drown it out.

"You're gonna have a bad time Spongebob!! Hehehehhehe!" Sansy the Squirrelton said to me, using a blue magic. I just screamed and ran away, rushing out of the TreeDome as fast as I could. I looked back at the TreeDome, seeing only a bright blue light engulfing the whole inside, whatever it was that possessed Sandy, I didn't like it. I hated it, but... I still need that Ketamine if I want to get promoted :T

I walked into the last person I knew's house, Patrick Star. He had over this random girl that I didn't know, not that that mattered, I need Ketamine and I need it NOW!

"Patrick! You wouldn't happen to have any.. Ketamine laying around the house would you?' I asked, fidgeting my hands together nervously, I really hoped he had some, though Plankton may have come back from shopping.

"In fact I do have some Ketamine Spongebob, I didn't find you for the drug type, but you can take it!" Patrick said pulling some white powder out of his pocket, I didn't know what it looked like but I'm sure I can trust Patrick on this one.

"Thank you so much Patrick! I owe you big time bwahahaha!" I said laughing happily as I rushed back to the Krusty Krab, ready to give Mr. Krabs the Ketamine he wanted.

"Mr.Krabs! I got that Ketamine you asked for!!" I said excitedly, pulling out the white powder from my brown pocket.

"Ah Spongebob me boy, I knew I could count on you, argagagagagagga!" Mr.Krabs said gleefully as he took the fine Ketamine powder and started to snort it. Spongebob watched excitedly as he waited for Mr.Krabs to give him his promotion, that was until Mr. Krabs started to cough tremoundesly.

"Mr. Krabs!! Are you okay!" I said grabbing him in my arms. He wrapped his bright red claw hands around me and whispered into my ear holes.

"I love you.. Me boyo. Also you are now promoted to boss *dies*" Mr. Krabs muttered before collapsing in the sponges small fragile hands.

"MR.KRABS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spongebob let out an anguished cry, it being heard all the way from the human world.

"Spongebob shut up, I'm trying to- MR.KRABS!" Squidward rushed over to Mr.Krabs sweating and tearing up.

"Who's going to write my paychecks now *cries*" Squidward cried out as he sobbed into his slimy tentacle arms.

"I am Squidward!" I said proudly as I cradled the dead Mr.Krabs in my arms, holding my head up high. I am going to continue Mr.Krabs legacy and I will make this the best restaurant in the entire Bikini Bottom town!!!

The end :(


End file.
